Kingdom Emeralds
by The All Real Numbers Symbol
Summary: A Kingdom Hearts/Sonic the Hedgehog crossover. Xemnas has come to Sonic's world and is after the Chaos Emeralds. Sora and Sonic refuse to let him win. But our heroes also have another problem, and his name is Daxsowh. Complete.
1. The Adventure Begins

**Kingdom Emeralds**

* * *

A Kingdom Hearts/ Sonic the Hedgehog crossover.

**Disclaimer:** Me no own, you no sue.

**Rating:** T to be safe.

* * *

In a long, dark room at the back of the Castle That Never Was, three Heartless beings known as Nobodies were holding a meeting. 

"It's ready." Vexen held out the blood colored Keyblade to his Superior, Xemnas.

Saix, who was standing nearby, asked, "Can this tainted Key really be used to turn someone evil?"

"It should." Vexen replied. "It can seal away the heart of a person, making them, in effect, a Heartless. All we need now is a test subject."

Saix turned to Xemnas, who had left his seat as was walking down the long, dark hall. He stopped at the only window in the room, which looked out over the World That Never Was, and looked at Dark City and the heart-shaped glowing moon for a moment.

"What are we going to do know?" Saix asked.

Xemnas turned back, and walked towards where the other two nobodies were standing. "Have you ever heard of a Chaos Emerald?"

"No. Where did you here about it?"

"In the back of the castle library, I found a book on power sources. The have Kingdom Hearts, Mew Aqua, and Starmen, to name a few. But the ones I want are the Chaos Emeralds. With them, it is possible to gain a super-form and become invincible." Xemnas said. "Maybe I can use these gems to tap into Kingdom Hearts."

"And get our hearts back." Vexen caught on. "What do you know about them?"

"There are seven gems, each a different color. You must have all seven before you can turn super. Some humanoid animals, known as 'Mobians,' can control the power of the Chaos Emeralds." Xemnas finished his explanation.

"So what do you have in mind, Superior?" Vexen asked.

Xemnas smiled.

* * *

On the planet known as Earth, it was a bright, Sunny cheerful day. The air was fresh, the birds were singing. And one Mobian hedgehog was ignoring it all. 

Shadow the Hedgehog's current mood was blacker than his fur. Putting his past behind him had not been as easy as he'd thought. He stopped under a tree on a hill that overlooked the ruins of Westopolis. He then closed his eyes and leaned against the tree.

Some forty feet away, three portals appeared, and three Nobodies stepped out.

Xemnas saw the black Hedgehog standing underneath the tree, and tapped Saix' shoulder. "There's our test subject." Saix smiled evilly and took the blood red Keyblade.

Shadow didn't realize someone was coming towards him until it was too late. When he turned to see who was standing next to him, Saix plunged the Keyblade into the hedgehog's heart. He then turned in sharply to the right. Shadow gasped, and then slumped to the ground as the color of his eyes changed from red to gray, and then closed.

* * *

"Hurry! King Mickey said it's urgent!" 

A brown haired boy named Sora, a red-haired girl named Kairi, and a white haired boy named Riku hurried down the hallway, following Goofy and Donald Duck.

They never had to make it to the throne room, because King Mickey met them halfway. The five of them stopped running and waited to hear what the king had to say. "We have a problem, Sora. I just received a report indicated that three Nobodies from Organization XIII have left the World That Never Was, and went to a new world. They went there looking for something called the 'Chaos Emeralds.'"

"Xemnas is at it again!" Sora said.

"It sounds that way." Riku agreed.

"What do you need us to do?" Sora asked the king.

"Donald managed to make a portal that can take you to where Xemnas went. You have to get to that new world and stop Xemnas from getting the Chaos Emeralds." Mickey said.

"Riku and I will go." Sora said.

Mickey nodded. "Follow me."

He led them another forty feet down the hall, and into and empty room containing nothing but a portal. "This should take you to the new world." Mickey said, indicating the portal.

Sora nodded. "Be careful." Kairi cautioned.

Riku jumped through the portal, and Sora turned to follow. "We'll be back as soon as we can." He told Kairi, and then he stepped through the portal.

* * *

In a sleazy hotel in a dark back alley of Station Square, Xemnas, Vexen, and Saix were waiting for the hedgehog formerly known as Shadow to wait up. Shadow was now wearing a Nobodies cloak, pants, boots and gloves. His formerly red stripes and eyes had changed to gray. 

"So this Mobian can control the Chaos Emeralds?" Saix asked from where he was leaning against the wall.

"Yes." Vexen replied from over a laptop screen. "His name is Shadow the Hedgehog, and he can manipulate the powers of the Chaos Emeralds." Vexen turned back to his computer screen. "I wish we had an internet in the World That Never Was."

"His name was Shadow the Hedgehog." Xemnas said as he set down a pen and pad of paper.

"Got it all figured out?" Saix questioned.

"Yes." Xemnas walked over to the bed as the hedgehog woke up, and sat up a moment later. "You are the new thirteenth member of Organization XIII." Xemnas told him. "You are Daxsowh, the Chaos Wielder. Your job is to find the Chaos Emeralds and bring them to me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**T.A.R.N.S:** Well, this has been sitting on my computer for awhile, and figured I might as well post it up and see what happens. 'Daxsowh' is pronounced 'Dak-so', in case you were wondering. Anyway, please review and let me know what you thought.


	2. Daxsowh

"Shadow!" A blue colored blur went speeding across the hill, stopping under the tree where Shadow usually hung out. But this time, Shadow wasn't there.

"C'mon, Shads, this is no time to be playing hide & seek." Sonic muttered as he glanced around. "Now where could he have gone to?" Sonic finally gave up and raced off to search somewhere else.

"Your job is to find and bring me the seven Chaos Emeralds." Xemnas continued. "You have the power to control these gems; therefore you have been selected for the job. I am your Superior, and you will obey me without fail."

Daxsowh nodded. "I understand." He said quietly.

"Good." Xemnas replied. "I have a mission for you, Daxsowh..."

* * *

In the middle of Station Square Park, a portal opened and dropped two teens to the ground.

"Where are we?" Riku asked as he stood up.

"I guess this must be the world Xemnas went to." Sora said as he looked around. "It kinda reminds me of Destiny Islands."

Riku looked around, not seeing anything that screamed 'Destiny Islands.' "If you say so."

"Now we need to figure out where we are, and where Xemnas could have gone to." Sora said. "Maybe we can ask that…whatever it is."

Riku turned and saw Sonic go jogging by.

"Shads, come out, come out, wherever you are." Sonic looked around, and then saw Sora and Riku. "Hey, maybe they saw Shads come by here."

Sonic hurried over to over to where the boys were standing, but before he could ask anything, Riku asked, "What are you?"

Sonic grinned. "I'm a hedgehog, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. Now who might you be?"

"I'm Sora, and this is Riku." Sora replied.

"Hi Sora and Riku. I was wondering if you could help me. See I'm looking for my friend Shadow, he looks a lot like me but his quills are pointed up at the ends, and he's black and has red stripes." Sonic said.

"Sorry." Riku responded. "We haven't seen him."

"But we were wondering if you could help us." Sora added. "Do you know where this place is?"

"You mean like, here, where we're standing? This is Station Square." Sonic said. "A lovely city on good old Planet Earth."

"You know, we're looking for someone, too." Riku spoke up. "His name is Xemnas. He has white hair and I guess brown eyes, and probably wearing a long black coat. Have you seen him?"

Sonic shook his head. "Sorry, haven't seen him." Then a thought occurred to him. "Why don't we work together? You want to find this Xemnas guy and I want to find Shadow, and if we work together, well, six eyes are better than two."

"Alright," Sora said, "Let's go."

* * *

Daxsowh quietly stepped through the museum door. The few patrons in the building didn't notice him walk by.

One of the other members explained to him that he was a Heartless, and that the Superior was trying to help them all get their hearts back. The only problem Daxsowh had was that he couldn't remember who he had been before he became a Heartless. But Superior had promised that when he had all the Chaos Emeralds, he would use their power to enter Kingdom Hearts and get their hearts back, along with Daxsowh's memories. But first they had to get the Chaos Emeralds.

That was why he was here. He had the power to control the Chaos Emeralds, and he could sense there was one in this building. So Superior had sent him to retrieve it.

He walked over to the display case. Inside was a shining red gem. He could feel its power through the glass. Raising a fist, he smashed through the glass case and picked up the gem. Nearby museum patrons looked at him in shock before they fled. An alarm started to go off. But Daxsowh simply turned and walked away.

* * *

"Maybe they could have come here." Sonic suggested. Downtown Station Square was bustling with late-afternoon traffic and people, and it would take awhile to search.

"Why don't we split up?" Sora suggested. "We can meet back here if we don't find anything, and if we do, we can go find each other."

"Sounds like a plan," Sonic said, and then zipped away. The other two turned and headed off in different directions.

Sonic had assumed a slower than normal pace to make sure he didn't miss anything. As he headed down an alley, something gleaming gold-colored caught his eye. He stopped and went back to check it out.

"Aw, dang." He muttered as he picked it up. It was one of the gold wristbands Shadow usually wore. "Now I know something happened to him. Guess I better keep looking." With that he stood up and jogged away.

But he didn't get very far before the sound of alarm caught his ears. Heading back out to the main road, he saw that it was coming from the Station Square museum. "Sonic the Hedgehog to the rescue," He muttered as he picked up speed.

He approached the door to the museum in time to hear someone scream, "He stole the Chaos Emerald!" Sonic turned quickly and saw a black hedgehog wearing a long black coat dart through the crowd.

"Black hedgehog?" Sonic muttered, and then took off after the culprit. After following him through town, he caught up with the other hedgehog just outside the city.

Daxsowh suddenly had the strange feeling he was being followed, and swung around to see Sonic standing behind him.

"Shadow! I've been looking everywhere for you." Sonic said. "Hey, why'd you change the color of your stripes?"

"Fool!" Daxsowh hissed. "My name is not Shadow. My name is Daxsowh."

Sonic blinked. "But you're Shadow."

"I am Daxsowh." The black hedgehog hissed. "I must do what my Superior orders me to do. Now stand aside, fool, before I make short work of your miserable existence."

"C'mon Shadow, er, Daxsowh, if that's what you call yourself now. We used to work together to save the world. Just give the Emerald back to the museum, and then we can go back and meet up with the others in the Mystic Ruins." Sonic said.

"Superior has ordered me to find the Chaos Emeralds. I must bring him all seven, in order to get my heart back." Daxsowh insisted.

"Forget the Superior. Come back with us. We can help you get your heart back." Sonic grinned.

"Fool." Daxsowh summoned his weapons, a pair of ninjatō swords, and raced towards Sonic. "No one betrays the Superior."

* * *

Sora and Riku met back up a few minutes later.

"Find anything?" Sora asked.

"Neither Shadow nor Xemnas." Riku replied.

"I guess we'd better go find Sonic. Maybe he found something."

* * *

Sonic ducked as Daxsowh swung one of the swords at his head. "Shadow…Daxsowh…what are you doing?"

"Defeating an enemy." Daxsowh hissed.

Sonic jumped as Daxsowh tried to hit his legs, and used a kick to block another attack. Daxsowh jumped back, and swung his sword at Sonic, this time releasing a bit of gold Chaos energy through his sword, which flew towards Sonic.

"Chaos Spear!"

Sonic saw it coming and managed to duck out of the way. "What is he doing?" Sonic wondered as the Chaos Spear flew over his head and crashed into a tree.

Daxsowh gave an evil smile. Saix and Vexen had spent some time training him before he left, and it looked like all the training would come to fruition now.

Sonic stood back up as Daxsowh crossed the tips of his swords, forming a small ball of red energy.

"Chaos Blast!" Daxsowh announced, pulling his sword apart and sending the ball of energy at Sonic. It expanded as it hit Sonic, knocking him back, but the blue hedgehog still managed to land on his feet.

"Holy crud." Sonic panted, trying to catch his breath. He looked up, and his eyes grew wide as he saw Daxsowh charging him, swords in front of him, ready for the kill.

Before Sonic could even think or react, Sora jumped in the way, and blocked Daxsowh with his Keyblade. He swung around and tried to hit Daxsowh, but the hedgehog jumped back, out of the way.

Riku ran up to Sonic a moment later.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Fine." Sonic said as he stood up. "But we have to stop Sora."

"Why?" Riku asked, but Sonic didn't hear him.

However much training, Saix and Vexen had given Daxsowh, Sora had years of experience on his side. It soon became obvious to Daxsowh that this was a battle he could not win; not without much more training.

Sora finally knocked the swords out of Daxsowh's hands, but before he could perform the killing move, Sonic jumped in front of him.

"Wait!" Sonic almost shouted.

Sora barely held back from the blow he was about to give, and Daxsowh used the moment as a chance to retrieve his swords and escape into a dark portal.

"What did you do that for?" Sora asked as he let the edge of the Keyblade rest on the grass. "You let a Nobody get away!"

"Don't you understand?" Sonic asked.

"That Daxsowh guy, he's Shadow!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**T.A.R.N.S.:** Don't expect all updates to be this fast, but I did want to write this chapter while it was still fresh in my mind. So what do you think? Good, bad, indifferent? Please R&R and let me know. Til next time!


	3. The Second Emerald

"What do you mean, that was Shadow? That was a Nobody. You didn't say you had Nobodies for friends." Sora said.

"My friends aren't Heartless Nobodies…Or they weren't last time I talked to them." Sonic replied.

Sensing a fight was about to begin, Riku cut in. "Maybe Xemnas turned your friend Shadow into a Nobody."

Sonic looked dumbstruck. "What? How could he do that? And what's a Heartless? And a Nobody? And who is this Xemnas guy?"

"It's a long story, but here's the short version," Sora began. "Heartless are beings who, as the name implies, have no heart. They have been corrupted by darkness, and will obey those who have a will to control the. Nobodies are the bodies and souls of those who lost their hearts to the darkness. The Nobodies in Organization XIII (that's Xemnas' organization) stay somewhat whole because when they were whole, they had strong hearts."

"Xemnas, as Sora already said, runs Organization XIII. He probably turned your friend Shadow into a Nobody." Riku said.

"Aww dang…can we like…make him whole again?"

"We can try." Riku said. "And I have an idea…"

* * *

Having successfully procured another member and set him about finding the Chaos Emeralds, Xemnas, Vexen and Saix returned from whence they came and took up temporary residence in Castle Oblivion. Marluxia wasn't thrilled to be sharing his castle, but he didn't have much say in the matter.

Daxsowh walked through the bright white castle. He wished the whole thing wasn't done in an annoying shade of white; it was starting to get on his nerves. This was bad, because he had only been here ten minutes.

Finally, he found where the Superior had gone. The room he entered was more like a long conference room. Ignoring the other two occupants of the room, he walked to the very end of the table, to the chair where Xemnas was sitting, and handed him the Chaos Emerald.

"Superior, I found the first Chaos Emerald." Daxsowh announced.

"Excellent." Xemnas replied. "Continue the search until you have found all seven. But bring them back as you find them. I don't want them lost."

"Yes, Superior." Daxsowh said. Then he portaled away.

"What do you think, Vexen?" Xemnas asked as he handed the red gem to the other Nobody.

Vexen took the gem and examined it. "Nice color. It could almost be mistaken for an ruby." He remarked. Then he pulled a small, rectangular-cut stone out of his pocket. The stone was about two inches across and a quarter of an inch thick. He rubbed a corner of the small stone against the Chaos Emerald, and then examined it.

"And so hard a diamond couldn't cut it." He finished as he handed the stone back to Xemnas.

"Yes. It makes one wonder what kind of power this Chaos Emerald possesses." Xemnas said as he handed the stone to Saix.

Saix looked it over, turned it over a couple of times, and handed it back to Xemnas. "Yes, but can you control the power of these gems?"

"I guess we'll find out when Daxsowh collects them all. And if I can't, Daxsowh has power over the Chaos Emeralds, so who isn't to say that Daxsowh can't turn super with these gems?"

* * *

"Welcome to the Mystic Ruins, Sora and Riku. Which reminds me, Sora and Riku, this is Tails," Sonic pointed out a two-tailed fox kit, "And Knuckles." Sonic pointed out a red echidna. "Tails and Knuckles, this is Sora and Riku."

"Okay, now that the introductions are done, can we get with it?" Sora asked impatiently.

After the battle with Daxsowh, the three of them had returned to the Mystic Ruins, and were now trying to figure out what to do next.

"About what?" Knuckles gave him a confused glance.

Sonic sighed and quickly brought his friends up to date.

"So Shadow is a Heartless now?" Tails' eyes were big.

Knuckles snorted. "You mean he was once had a heart?"

Sonic and Tails gave him an un-amused look.

"Maybe I can help us by getting us some inside information." Riku suggested. "I used to work for them, so I can probably infiltrate them."

"But Riku, you don't work for them anymore." Sora pointed out.

Riku grinned. "You know that, and I know that, and the Organization members from Castle Oblivion know that, but I'm willing to bet that Daxsowh and Xemnas don't know."

Sonic pulled a pad of paper out of hammerspace and starting writing on it. "Daxsowh. Where'd he get that name?"

"Nobody names are the person's original name, with the letters mixed up and an 'X' added." Riku explained.

Sonic wrote two more words on the pad then put it away. "That makes sense, I guess."

"So what are we going to do while Riku infiltrates Organization XIII?" Tails asked.

Sonic stood up. "I'm gonna find Daxsowh and try to reason with him. You and Knuckles can take the Tornado and see if you can spot any suspicious activity, or something."

"Count me out." Knuckles spoke up. "I'm going back to Angel Island to guard the Master Emerald. Plus I have two of the Chaos Emeralds up there and I have to guard those too."

Sonic, who had been heading out the door, stopped dead in his tracks and turned around. "Two of the Chaos Emeralds? Knux, Shadow...er...Daxsowh, has been collecting the Chaos Emeralds."

"I'll keep an eye out for him." Knuckles replied.

Sonic turned and raced out the door. Knuckles followed him, followed by Tails Knuckles and Riku. Sonic raced off, and Riku had vanished- presumably going off to work on infiltrating Organization XIII.

Sora turned to Tails. "So what do we do now?"

Tails thought it over for a moment, then said, "If you want, you can come with me. I'm gonna drop Knuckles off at Angel Island, then we can go see if we can find Sonic."

Sora shrugged. "Works for me."

* * *

The sign above the door read 'Westopolis Pawn Shop.' In smaller letters underneath the first phrase were the words, 'We take anything.' The proprietor of the shop smiled as he looked over the yellow Chaos Emerald he had just acquired.

The bell over the door jangled, and the man looked up to see a black and gray hedgehog wearing along black coat walk in.

"Need something?" The man asked.

"The Chaos Emerald you're holding." Daxsowh replied.

"Do you have a claim ticket for it?"

A moment later, the man found the tips of two swords pointed at his neck.

"Here's my claim ticket." Daxsowh announced.

"Alright…" The man's voice quivered. "Don't do anything rash…"

Daxsowh took the Emerald and ran out of the building.

Thirty feet down the road, Sonic saw Daxsowh leave the shop. Without any hesitation, he took of after the other hedgehog.

_We gotta talk, Daxsowh, and we need to do it soon…_

* * *

**T.A.R.N.S.:** Yeah, next chapter. Thanks to Wikipedia for help with the definition of a Heartless.

**Nyoshi:** Anyway, please review and tell us what you thought.


	4. Captured

Riku had opened a portal with his Keyblade and headed to Destiny Islands. He headed for his house, then up to his room.

"I'm glad I didn't get rid of this." He muttered to himself as he sat down on his bed and pulled a box out from under it. He opened the box and took out a suit of black armor that had a shattered heart, the symbol of Organization XIII on it. It was unlikea typically suit of armor, and more along the lines of a bodysuit.

It only took him a couple of minutes to get the armor on.

"Now for Castle Oblivion," Riku said as he headed out the door.

* * *

High in the sky above the Earth, a small blue biplane was speeding through the sky. Sitting in the cockpit was a two-tailed fox, and sitting behind him was a brown-haired kid.

"When you said you were going to drop Knuckles off at his home, I didn't think you meant this way," Sora said as he indicated the plane. He turned to look at the Earth, far below. "This beats Gummi Ships all hollow."

Tails, though, had one question. "What's a Gummi Ship?"

* * *

Sonic pushed his way through the crowd, looking around for Daxsowh.

"Dang, I can't believe I lost him." Sonic muttered.

A moment later, though, he spotted the Mobian Nobody again, this time holding the orange and yellow Chaos Emeralds.

Sonic tailed Daxsowh until they were well outside the city. Once again, Daxsowh sensed someone behind him and swung around. But before he could attack, Sonic held up his hands.

"Hold on," The blue hedgehog said. "I just want to talk to you."

"And why should I talk to you?" Daxsowh asked.

Sonic reached into his quills and pulled out the bracelet, which he tossed to Daxsowh. "Recognize this?"

"It looks familiar…" Daxsowh's voice trailed off.

"It should. It's yours." Sonic said.

Daxsowh just stared at the bracelet.

"Now do you believe when I say I know who you are?" Sonic asked. "I knew you before you became Daxsowh. I remember you when you were Shadow. Maybe you oughta rethink what this Xemnas guy is telling you."

"No! The Superior has promised to help me regain my heart and become whole once again." Daxsowh replied.

"How do you know the Superior isn't using you?" Sonic asked. "Maybe you should ask him about it."

Daxsowh vanished into a black portal a moment later.

Sonic sighed, then looked up as he heard – and saw- a blue biplane come in for a landing.

He jogged towards it as Sora and Tails exited the plane.

"We saw you were down here and landed." Tails explained. "Did you find Shadow- I mean Daxsowh?"

"Yeah, I gave him his bracelet back too. Maybe I also planted some doubts in his mind."

"That's good. Maybe he'll leave Organization XIII." Sora interjected.

"I guess." Sonic sighed. "I wonder why Xemnas wants the Chaos Emeralds."

"I don't know, but I bet Riku can find out." Sora replied.

* * *

Riku had found a portal to Castle Oblivion shortly after he left his house. Having a Keyblade certainly helped.

Now he was quietly wandering through Castle Oblivion, looking for Vexen's lab. Hs opened the first door he came to. It was full of flowers, undoubtedly Marluxia's room.

He closed the door and kept walking. The next door was dark, depressing, and covered with pictures of the moon. Saix.

The next one was full of books about power sources and Kingdom Hearts. This was Xemnas' room, beyond the hesitation of a doubt.

The last room in that hallway was simply furnished. A bed, closet, and a dresser were all it contained. But scrawled across one wall in large, uneven letters were the words, 'Who Am I?'

"This must be Daxsowh's room. That's probably tearing him up inside." Riku muttered as he closed the door.

Where would Vexen's lab be? Riku thought it over, and then decided to head for the basement.

Bingo. He'd found it. Riku pushed the door open and entered Vexen's lab. Sitting on the desk was a laptop computer. Riku pulled a chair over to the desk, sat down, and turned the computer on.

"Password protected, huh?" He muttered as he looked at the screen. "Now what would Vexen have for his password?"

The lab was completely quiet, except for the tapping of a keyboard.

_Kingdom Hearts_

'Access denied.'

_Ice_

'Access denied.'

_Winter_

'Access denied.'

_Number Four_

'Access Denied.'

_Scientist_

'Access Denied.'

Riku tapped his fingers on the desk as he tried to figure the problem out. A moment later, he thought of something, and then turned his attention back to the computer.

"_Chilly Academic_." He muttered as he typed the words in.

'Access approved.'

Riku skimmed through the documents that popped up on screen.

"A dark Keyblade…that can seal someone's heart away inside, them in effect creating a Heartless…

Test Subject one: Name: Shadow the Hedgehog.

Powers: Control over the Chaos Emeralds.

Process of transformation was effective. Subject successfully changed into a Heartless. Side effect: Loss of memory of past life. (Note: correct this.)

Name: Daxsowh

Formerly: Shadow the Hedgehog

Powers: Chaos powers and pair of ninjato swords.

Number Thirteen in Organization. Replacement for Roxas."

"If they used a dark Keyblade to turn Shadow into a Heartless, maybe Sora's Keyblade can undo it and make him himself again." Riku said as he stood up, turned the computer off, and closed it. He turned and headed for the door.

"I gotta tell Sonic and Sora."

Just then a blunt object swung out and caught him in the side of the face. Riku fell to the floor, unconscious.

Vexen, holding his shield, stepped into view. "Sorry Riku, but you're not telling anyone anything." He said as he set his shield down on the desk.

Saix appeared in the room a moment later.

"We have an interloper," Vexen told him as he indicated Riku, who was still lying on the floor.

Saix scowled. "The Keyblade Wielder's friend. Let's lock him up and then see what Xemnas wants done with him."

The two of them dragged Riku out of the room.

A moment later, in the quiet room, a dark portal opened up and another Nobody stepped out. His spiky red hair shifted slightly as he looked in the direction the other two Nobodies had gone.

"A dark Keyblade, huh?" He asked no one in particular. "I wonder what Organization XIII is up to this time."

* * *

**T.A.R.N.S.:** I don't know if Riku actually kept that suit of armor, but for the sake of the story I'm gonna say he did.

**Nyoshi:** Please review!


	5. Cryptic Warning

Daxsowh headed back for Castle Oblivion, where he found Xemnas

"Superior, I recovered two more Chaos Emeralds." Daxsowh said as he handed the emeralds to Xemnas.

"Excellent." Xemnas said as he looked over the yellow and orange Emeralds. "Continue your work until you find all seven."

Daxsowh didn't move.

"Do you need something?" Xemnas asked.

"Sonic, the blue hedgehog, said I should ask about how I became a Nobody." Daxsowh said.

"How you became a Nobody? It's a sad story. Are you sure you want to hear it?"

Daxsowh nodded.

"You know that Sonic the Hedgehog is a hero on his world, right?" Xemnas asked. "The Heartless turned their attention to his planet, and him and all his friends – including you- tried to stop the Heartless. The Heartless tried to add more numbers to their ranks while they were there, and they attacked you to try and turn you into a Heartless. Your friend Sonic could have helped save you, but he choose to save himself instead. Fortunately your heart was strong while you were alive, so instead of becoming a simple Heartless, you became a Nobody."

Daxsowh was burning with rage. "He left me to be destroyed by the Heartless?"

"Unfortunately." Xemnas nodded.

Daxsowh growled. "I'll kill him for this." Then he turned and ran from the room.

"Nice lie." Saix, who had been leaning unnoticed against a wall, spoke up. "What are you going to do when he learns the truth and turns his wrath against you?"

"He's not going to learn the truth." Xemnas said confidently. "He acts like he's suffering from amnesia. He doesn't what the truth is."

"Vexen is trying the fix the memory-loss side effect." Saix informed him.

"Well tell him not to. It's easier this way." Xemnas said.

"Whatever you say, Superior," Saix muttered as he left the room.

* * *

Daxsowh stormed through the Castle. "I'm going to kill that hedgehog." He muttered as he entered another room.

"What hedgehog?"

Daxsowh swung around and saw another Nobody leaning against a wall. He had spiky red hair, and green eyes with tattoos underneath them.

"Who are you?" Daxsowh demanded.

"The name is Axel." Axel said as he pointed to his forehead. "Got it memorized?"

"Yeah. That's all I'm going to do for the rest of my life: Go around remembering your name." Daxsowh spat.

"Ooh, someone's anxious to pick a fight. But you'll have to go find it elsewhere because you won't be able get it here." Axel calmly replied. "What's your problem, anyway?"

"I just learned how I became a Nobody, and it was due to lack of help from a so-called friend." Daxsowh said. "I'm going to kill him."

Axel was silent for a moment. "Did Xemnas tell you this?" He finally asked.

Daxsowh nodded.

"How do you know you can trust him?"

"He promised to get my heart back for me, and my memories, too." Daxsowh replied.

"He tells everyone in the Organization that same thing. It's what we all want; to be whole again. But you, you're different from the rest of us. Your memories are gone." Axel said. "Others have walked through the halls of Castle oblivion seeking things they have forgotten. But be forewarned… when your sleeping memories awaken, you may no longer be you." And with that, Axel was gone.

Daxsowh looked at the spot where the Nobody had been standing, then continued on his way.

* * *

"I'll see your ten and raise you twenty." Sora said as he dropped another piece of munny on the table. Tails grinned and added two more Mobiads to the pile.

Sonic strode over the table and looked over Tails' shoulder. "Aren't you guys a little young to be playing poker?"

Sora shrugged. "Who knows?"

"Whatever." Sonic decided. "I'm going for a run. But I'll take my communicator in case you guys need to contact me."

* * *

"I know they have a dungeon somewhere in this castle." Axel muttered as he walked through Castle Oblivion. He turned and walked through another door, and nearly walked straight into Saix.

"Hello Axel." Saix said, sarcasm evident in his voice.

"Saix." Axel replied as he backed away. Saix reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"You're not thinking of leaving now, are you? I'm sure Xemnas will want to see you." Saix continued as he walked down the hall, dragging Axel behind him. When they reached Xemnas' room, Saix knocked, and then pushed the door open. Xemnas was sitting at his desk, busily reading a book.

"It's a great day for intrusions." Saix said as he entered the room. "Guess who I found now, Superior. A traitor: Number Eight. What do you want me to do with him?"

Xemnas didn't even look up from his book. "Put him in the dungeon for now. We will deal with both of them later."

Saix scowled. "Fine." He turned and left the room, still dragging Axel behind him.

Halfway to the dungeon, Axel asked, "Upset about something?"

"Yes." Saix snapped. "I was hoping Superior would let me kill you, but I suppose that will come later." He ripped Axel's left glove off, pulled out a knife, and made a vertical cut across pyrokinetic's left hand.

Axel winced, something the seemed to amuse Saix. "All portal-making abilities are disabled while in the dungeon, but this is to disable your weapon summoning abilities."

He yanked Axel's other glove off and made a similar cut on his other hand. Then Saix escorted Axel down to the dungeon and locked him in a cell next Riku's.

After Saix left, Riku spoke up. "Hi Axel."

"Hey Riku." Axel replied. Then, noticing that Riku was rubbing his head, he asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just have a splitting headache." Riku informed him. "So what are you in for?"

"Trying to foil Organization XIII's latest plan. I was going to break both of us out using my chakrams, but Saix took care of that for me." Axel rubbed at the dry blood on his left hand. "I don't think Saix likes me."

"So does this mean that now we both get to be new test subjects for the Organization's new dark Keyblade and get turned into Heartless?" Riku asked.

"Speak for yourself." Axel retorted. "I don't have a heart to lose. But I'm still gonna get us both out of here."

As Riku watched, Axel formed a small flame in his hand and pushed it at the hinge in the top of the cell door, melting it. "He can take away my chakrams, but he can't take away my firebending."

Axel then moved the flame down to the lock on the door. As with the door hinge, the lock melted. Axel lifted his foot and kicked the door down.

"I'd hate to over stay my welcome." He quipped as he walked over to Riku's cell and repeated the process on the other door. Then he kicked it in, allowing Riku a way out.

The two of them headed up to the first floor, and then used a portal to escape to Hollow Bastion.

"Thanks for the help." Riku told Axel. "I've gotta get to Earth and help Sora. Are you coming with me?"

"Nah." Axel shook his head. "Maybe later, but not now. I'm gonna see if I can find a healer." He said as he ruefully surveyed his hands. "I want my Chakrams back."

"Okay. I'll leave the portal open for you." Riku said, and then he hurried away.

* * *

Sonic had gone for a run, and was now taking a rest, sitting on a bench in Station Square's park, when a dark portal opened and Daxsowh stepped out.

"Daxsowh," Sonic called. "I didn't expect to see you here." He stopped talking when he noticed the look of pure hatred on Daxsowh's face. "Daxsowh, what's wrong?"

"You should know." Daxsowh growled. "I took your advice and asked Xemnas how I became a Nobody. He said you were responsible!"

"What?!" Sonic jumped to his feet.

"I'm gonna make you pay for that." Daxsowh assured him. The Mobian Nobody pulled out his swords and charged at Sonic.

* * *

Tails and Sora were still playing cards when the communicator Tails was wearing on his wrist beeped.

"_Tails, Tails, can you here me?"_

Tails dropped the cards he was holding and spoke back into the communicator, "Sonic, is that you?"

"_Yes, it's me. Daxsowh is back; and he thinks I'm the reason he ended up becoming a Nobody!"_

"Tell him we're on our way." Sora said as he and Tails stood up from the table.

"Sonic…" Tails began, but the blue hedgehog interrupted him.

"_I heard. Hurry!"_

* * *

"Chaos Spear!" Sonic went flying back wards, hit dead on by two Chaos Spears.

"I'm going to make you pay for not helping me- for letting me become a Heartless!" Daxsowh repeated.

Sonic rolled to his feet, wishing Sora and Tails would hurry. "Look, I'm not gonna fight you. You have this story all wrong. How do you even know you can trust Xemnas?"

"He's trying to help me get my heart back, which is more than I can say for my so-called friend." Daxsowh replied. He held the tips of his swords together and began charging his Chaos Blast.

"Blizzard!"

Daxsowh stumbled to the side, having been hit by an ice attack. Irritated, he turned and saw Sora, who was still pointing his Keyblade at the Nobody.

"You should learn to stay out of things that don't concern you!" Daxsowh hissed.

"You're trying to kill Sonic." Sora replied. "That concerns me."

"Chaos Control!"

Sora was instantly frozen as time around him stopped. Daxsowh charged his Chaos Blast up again, and shot it at Sora as time slowly began to move again.

"No way, pal!" Sonic made a running leap at Sora, knocking him out of the way of Daxsowh's Chaos Blast.

"Fine," Daxsowh muttered as he prepared to fight. "I'll destroy you both."

Just then, the sound of a small jet engine was heard. Everyone looked up to the sky, and saw the X-Tornado flying towards them.

"Set lasers to stun," Tails announced as he fired at Daxsowh. The Nobody dodged the blasts, and watched with interest as the plane went flying over, before circling and coming back around.

Sonic saw Daxsowh looking at the plane, and in an instant he realized something. "Don't tell me he's flying that plane on the power of a Chaos Emerald."

As the plane prepared to fire again, Daxsowh shot several Chaos Spears at the wing, causing it come off. Tails struggled to maintain control as the ship hit the ground and slid past Sonic and the others. Finally Tails pushed the glass windshield off, and jumped out.

"Tails, are you okay?" Sonic called.

"Fine." Tails replied.

Smoke was pouring off the X-Tornado, but Daxsowh simply jumped through it.

"Daxsowh, are you crazy!?" Sonic shouted after him.

Daxsowh reached into the cockpit of the X-Tornado and pulled out the purple Chaos Emerald, then jumped back.

As the smoke started to clear, Sonic, Tails, and Sora saw Daxsowh. In one hand he was holding a pair of swords. In the other, he was holding a Chaos Emerald, which was glowing bright purple.

* * *

**T.A.R.N.S.: **I think this is the longest chapter so far. Anyway, I hope it wasn't too creepy. Thunder Lord, I may be able to use your idea in the next chapter. The 'remebering your name' part is based on a line from a movie. Anyway, please review and tell me what you thought!


	6. Of Traitors and Lies

"Chaos is power, enriched by the heart." Xemnas muttered under his breath as he closed the door to his room behind him.

He turned to his left as he saw Saix running towards him. "Superior, Axel and Riku have escaped." Saix informed him.

"What?" Xemnas growled.

"The hinges and locks are melted off the doors, and they're both gone." Saix replied.

There was a moment of silence, and then Xemnas spoke. "Get Marluxia and Zexion, and bring them here."

* * *

Sonic tensed, waiting to see what Daxsowh would do next. There was another long, apprehensive moment, then Daxsowh stood up and turned around.

Floating overhead was an island. Angel Island.

Daxsowh studied the island for a moment. There was a Chaos Emerald on that island, maybe more than one.

"I don't have time for this." He turned to face his three opponents. "I'll find the seven Chaos Emeralds and get my heart back myself." With that he turned and raced off.

"We gotta get to Angel Island." Sonic said. "Tails, how soon can you get the X-Tornado fixed?"

* * *

Riku raced through Destiny Islands, heading towards the portal that would take him back to Earth.

"Riku?" Kairi, who had been on her way to school, gave Riku a curious glance.

"Sorry Kairi can't talk now." Riku panted as he raced by. "I gotta find Sora, and save another world."

* * *

Xemnas was waiting in the main hall of Castle Oblivion when Saix dragged a yawning Zexion in. Following behind him was the Graceful Assassin, Marluxia.

Xemnas didn't waste words. "Zexion, did Saix tell you about Daxsowh?"

"Yeah." Zexion said as he rubbed his eyes.

"I want you to track him and find out whether he is on Earth or not. As for you, Marluxia," Xemnas turned to the pink-haired Nobody. "Riku has escaped with important information. We have reason to believe he is heading back to Earth. I want you to find and stop him."

Marluxia nodded and raced for the door.

* * *

The late afternoon sun was shining down onto Angel Island. Knuckles leaned against the Master Emerald, dozing in the warm sunlight. The sound of jet flying low overhead woke the red Echidna up, though, and he watched as the X-Tornado lost a wing and went careening out of control, then crashed into the ground.

Knuckles glided down off the Master Emerald's pavilion and headed off to where the plane had crashed.

A short figure wearing a long black coat with the hood pulled over his face watched as the Guardian raced away. "Finally," He muttered as he stepped out of the stand of trees where he'd been standing for most of the afternoon. "A decent distraction." With that, he turned and headed for the Master Emerald's pavilion.

Knuckles hurried over to where the plane had crashed. Sora, Sonic, and Tails had all gotten out safely.

"No, look what Daxsowh did to my ship." Tails moaned.

"At least the wing held together until we got up here." Sora told him.

"Sora's right." Sonic said. "And besides, we gotta stop that guy." Sonic turned around and almost knocked Knuckles down.

"Whoa," Knuckles said as he regained his balance. "What's your hurry?"

"Daxsowh is here. He's probably getting the Chaos Emeralds right now. We gotta stop him" Sonic replied.

Knuckles nodded. "Follow me."

* * *

"Don't know what you want me to tell you, Superior," Zexion tried to stifle a yawn as he talked to Xemnas. "Between me and Vexen, we established that Daxsowh is on Earth."

_Then Daxsowh must still be collecting the Chaos Emeralds… _Xemnas thought. "Very well, Zexion. You're dismissed."

Zexion nodded as he turned towards the door.

_As long as Daxsowh is till collecting those Emeralds, everything will still go according to plan..._

* * *

Riku had almost made it back to the portal when he was suddenly grabbed by a lot of flowering vines. He struggled to get free as Marluxia stepped into view.

"Mission accomplished." Marluxia said smugly as he surveyed Riku's predicament.

But he had spoken to soon, for a moment later a flaming chakram spun through vines, slicing them and freeing Riku.

The chakram spun back around and returned to the red-haired Nobody who had thrown it.

"Axel." Marluxia said, disgust evident in his voice.

"Get going." Axel told Riku. "I'll take care of Marluxia."

Riku raced off as Marluxia turned to face Axel. "Well, looks like I get to bring a traitor back instead." Marluxia smirked.

"Bring it on, Flower Boy." Axel mocked.

The two Nobodies charged at each other.

* * *

Daxsowh stood on the top of the Master Emerald's pavilion, holding three Emeralds in his hands.

Sonic, Sora, Tails, and Knuckles stopped at the bottom of the pavilion.

Knuckles pointed a fist at the Mobian Nobody. "Put the Emeralds down, Daxsowh." He ordered.

"Or you'll what?" Daxsowh asked. "You can't stop me. I'm going to get my heart back, whether you want me to or not."

"Dang it!" Sonic stomped his foot. "We DO want you to get your heart back Daxsowh but not like this. You're going to put thousands of people in danger!

Daxsowh turned to face the four of them. "Lose your heart sometime. And then lose your memories. You act like I should be a hero."

"You are a hero!" Tails told him. "You saved the world – twice!"

"Maybe I was a hero…once, but I'll never really know the truth until I get my heart back." Daxsowh replied. "Chaos…Spear!"

The four heroes were thrown back by the golden energy spears. In the confusion, Daxsowh warped away.

* * *

Daxsowh stormed through the halls of Castle Oblivion, trying to find the other three Chaos Emeralds. He was holding the blue, purple, and white Emeralds.

_The green Emerald is the last one. One more to go, and I can have my heart back._

"Daxsowh." The Mobian Nobody's lips curled into a sneer as he recognized the voice. "I didn't expect to see you back so soon."

Daxsowh swung around to face Xemnas.

"Where are the other three Emeralds I gave you?" Daxsowh demanded.

Xemnas seemed surprised by the question. "Why do you ask?"

"I can't trust you. I can't trust Sonic. So I'm taking those Emeralds back. I'll get my heart back myself." Daxsowh spat.

Xemnas seemed stunned. Saix, who was leaning against the wall, muttered, _"Oh what a tangled web we weave, when we first intend to deceive."_

Xemnas shot him an annoyed look, then turned back to Daxsowh. "I understand the feeling of being able to trust no one. But you need to know something. You know who Sora is?"

Daxsowh nodded suspiciously.

Xemnas continued. "I once almost got all our hearts back. I made it inside Kingdom Hearts. But before I could get the Organization's hearts back, Sora stopped me. Maybe, if I use the power of the Chaos Emeralds, I can get all our hearts back; with out interference from the Keyblade Wielder."

Daxsowh nodded, then handed over the Emeralds. "Fine."

"Thank you, Number Eight." Xemnas said as he took the three Chaos Emeralds.

Daxsowh shot him a confused look. "Number Eight?"

"Yes. I decided to up you in rank." Xemnas explained. "Instead of replacing Roxas, who was number thirteen, you will now replace Axel, who was Number Eight."

_Axel…_

* * *

The black portal opened quietly, and Axel stepped into the hall.

"Well, it would seem Organization XIII's new plan is moving right along." Axel muttered as he walked through the hall of Castle Oblivion.

A moment later, he stopped, and entered an open door. In the dark room, lying on a table, were six similarly shaped gems, glowing different colors.

"I don't know what these are, but they look important." Axel said to himself as he looked over the Chaos Emeralds. He picked up an orange one and a red one. "Oh, fire colors. I'll think I'll take these."

He turned around and was suddenly meet by a ninjato sword pointed at his neck.

"Put the Chaos Emeralds down." Daxsowh ordered.

"What, don't you trust me?" Axel asked.

"No. Superior told me you're a traitor. I'm Number Eight now."

"Wow…I've probably been demoted back to number thirteen… or thrown out all together…which breaks my heart …Not."

Daxsowh scowled as Axel grinned. "I don't have a heart and the probably only reason I exist is to foil Organization XIII's latest plan." Axel explained.

"If you get in my way," Daxsowh pulled out his other sword. "I will destroy you!"

"Hm. Well, what do you know; two swords. I love it when it's a fair fight." Axel said as he set the Emeralds down, and then summoned his Chakrams.

"Chaos energy vs. fire." Axel said as he grabbed the chakrams, then straightened up and looked at Daxsowh. "Let's see which one wins!"

The two Nobodies charged at each other, weapons drawn.

Axel shot a blast of fire at Daxsowh, who ducked and returned his own Chaos Spears, which Axel dodged. The red-haired Nobody threw his Chakrams at Dasowh, who blocked them with his swords. And then charged at him.

And so the battle raged for some time as the two Nobodies struggled to see who would win and take the Chaos Emeralds.

"Whether Xemnas enters Kingdom Hearts or I enter Kingdom Hearts, I'm still getting my heart back," Daxsowh decided. "And I'm not letting you stop me!"

With a final burst of Chaos energy, Daxsowh threw Axel back.

"Well, you won." Axel said as he picked up his chakrams and stood up. As a portal started to form around him, he exteneded one chakram towards Daxsowh. "But do one thing for yourself." Axel told him. "Find the Keyblade Wielder, Sora. Find his white-haired friend, Riku. Ask Riku about the dark Keyblade Organization XIII is using, and what it does to it's victims."

He vanished a moment later.

* * *

**T.A.R.N.S.:** Sorry about any errors...I tried to clean those up. The line Saix quoted is from a poem, I believe.

Man, this story is moving right along, and I like how it's going. XD Anyway, review and let me know what you thought.


	7. The Green Emerald

When Sora, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles returned to the fox's workshop in the Mystic Ruins the next day, to their surprise they found Riku, in his normal clothes, sitting on the front step.

"You guys didn't leave the door unlocked for me." Riku told them.

"Riku? You're back already?" Sora asked. "What did you find out?"

"Shadow and Daxsowh are one and the same." Riku told them. "Organization XIII used a dark Keyblade to seal Shadow's heart away, _in himself_, to make him like a Heartless. Sora, I think your master Keyblade might be able to undo what the dark Keyblade did, and make Shadow whole again."

"Yeah!" Sonic cheered, and Tails added, "We can save Shadow!"

"But I assume we have to trap him before we can stab him with a Keyblade." Sora spoke up. "How are we going to do that?"

Sonic held up a finger. "That's easy." He told Sora. "Daxsowh (since he's still a Nobody, we'll call him that for now) has six of the seven Chaos Emeralds. He has every Emerald but the green one. We'll set a trap for him there."

"But how are we going to find the green one?" Riku asked.

"I know!" Tails spoke up. "We can use my computer to track the location of the Chaos Emerald!"

The group hurried into Tails' workshop. The fox hurriedly turned the computer on, and Sonic and the others watched as the computer booted.

"Soon, Daxsowh, very soon…"

* * *

Xemnas was sitting in his chair in the meeting room in Castle Oblivion. Sitting at two other place around the table were Vexen and Saix.

"I have a suspicion that Daxsowh might betray us." Xemnas announced. "Saix, go find Daxsowh and make sure he retrieves the last Emerald. Vexen, get the other Emeralds and come with me. We're going to the entrance to Kingdom Hearts. Saix, meet us there when you're done."

* * *

He stared at the wall, emblazoned with the Guardian Unit of Nations symbol. The last Chaos Emerald, the green one, was in those walls somewhere.

But entering now would be risky. No, better to wait for darkness to fall. Then he would attack.

He gave a small hollow laugh, and then slipped back into the forest to wait for nightfall.

Soon he, Daxsowh, would have the final Chaos Emerald in his grasp. Then he would have his heart and memories back.

Sora moped around Tails' kitchen. "How long is that computer going to take?" He asked.

Sonic, busily devouring a chili dog, shrugged.

As if to answer Sora's question, Riku and Tails burst into the room a moment later.

"We found the Emerald!" Riku announced.

"It's in the G.U.N. base." Tails added.

"That's a long ways away from here." Sonic told them.

"I can take Sora and Riku and Knuckles with me in the Cyclone." Tails said. "And Sonic, you can run. We might make it there before Daxsowh does."

* * *

Sonic raced through the town, heading towards the G.U.N. base. Following him over head was the Cyclone, which was carrying Sora, Riku, Tails, and Knuckles.

The sun was starting to set in the West.

"We don't have much time now," Sonic said as he noticed it. Then he took off, using an extra burst of speed, and tailed by the Cyclone.

* * *

"This is the entrance to Kingdom Hearts?" Vexen asked as he looked around.

"Yes." Xemnas replied. "All we need now is for either Daxsowh or Saix to bring the last Chaos Emerald."

* * *

The wall was high, but not high enough to stop him. Without hesitation, Daxsowh took a running leap and vaulted over the G.U.N. base wall. He hit the ground and took off running.

A few G.U.N soldiers patrolling the grounds looked up in surprise as a dark blur went zipping by them.

"What do you think that was?" One of them asked.

"Maybe it was the wind." Another suggested.

Daxsowh quietly slipped into the base and down the main hall. The Chaos Emerald was here; he could sense its power.

"Shadow?"

Daxsowh swung around to see the G.U.N. Commander standing there.

"What happened to you?" He asked the Nobody.

Instead of answering, Daxsowh swung out with his swords. A moment later, the Commander fell to the ground, knocked out by the blow.

"No one is going to stop me from getting my heart this time." Daxsowh told him, and then the Nobody stormed away into the building.

* * *

Sonic raced up the wall that surrounded the G.U.N. base and jumped to the ground on the other side as the Cyclone came in for a landing.

"Let's go!" The blue hedgehog called as the other hastily exited the ship.

"What's going on?" The G.U.N. soldier from earlier asked.

"Maybe we'll have time to explain someday." Sonic said as he raced by, followed closely by the others.

In an empty room deep in the G.U.N case, Daxsowh stood at the top of a pavilion similar to the one on Angel Island. G.U.N. had built it to hold their Chaos Emerald. But the green Emerald was still sitting there.

He was walking back down the steps to the floor when Sonic, Sora, and the rest burst in.

For a moment, no one moved. Then Daxsowh turned to Riku.

"You're Riku?" He asked the white-haired boy.

"Yes." Riku replied.

"What do you know about a dark Keyblade Organization XIII is using?" Daxsowh asked him.

Tails gave him a confused look. "Who told you about that?"

"Never mind!" Daxsowh said impatiently. "What do you know about it?"

"Organization XIII used it to turn you into a Heartless." Riku told him.

"Then what Axel told me was true." Daxsowh muttered to himself.

"Sora can help you get your heart back, if you want." Riku added.

"I won't need Kingdom Hearts?" Daxsowh asked.

Riku shook his head no.

"Fine." The Mobian Nobody said, and he turned to Sora.

Notwithstanding, Sora pulled out his Keyblade and stuck Daxsowh through the heart with it. A moment later Daxsowh's eyes closed, and he slumped to ground

Noting the shocked expressions on the faces of Sonic, Tails and Knuckles, Riku told them, "Don't worry, he'll be fine."

"Well, well, will the intrusions never cease?" Sonic, Sora, and the others (except Daxsowh) turned back to the Emerald pavilion.

"Do you have nothing better to do but interfere in Organization XIII's plans?" Saix, who was standing on top of the pavilion, asked.

Sora brandished his Keyblade at the Nobody. "What do you want, Saix?" He asked.

"I already have what I want." Saix said as he held up the green Chaos Emerald.

"What!?" Sonic demanded.

"Put the Emerald down!" Sora demanded. "Or we will fight you for it!"

"Fight this." Saix calmly replied.

From dark portal that opened on the base of the pavilion, thousands of simple Heartless came pouring out.

The heroes braced themselves for battle as Saix watched.

"Good luck." He added just as calmly, and then he portaled away.

* * *

"Sonic Wind!" The blast of blue energy cut through the ranks of the Heartless. Sonic dodged another Heartless and then spindashed ten more.

Sora cut two down with his Keyblade.

"Hey look," Sonic told him. "We're starting to win."

"What you had doubts?" Sora asked.

Behind the heroes, Daxsowh, now back to Shadow, was starting to wake up.

"Uhh… What happened?" Shadow asked as he attempted to wake up.

Sonic noticed that the other hedgehog was awake. "Daxsowh, you're awake!"

"Daxsowh?" Shadow asked. "Who in the world…" He trailed off, suddenly remembering the events of the last few days.

_Saix turning him into a Heartless…_

_Working for Organization XIII…_

_Collecting the Chaos Emeralds and giving them to Xemnas…_

_Fighting Sora and Sonic and the others…_

_And Axel…_

_Being manipulated by Xemnas…_

"Xemnas." Shadow growled as he pulled himself to his feet. He was no longer wearing the long coat of Organization XIII, but had his hover shoes and gloves back. Except one gold wristband, which he pulled out of hammerspace and slid onto his wrist.

"Yeah, Xemnas is the guy who's responsible for most of this mess." Riku told him.

"And he's probably getting into Kingdom Hearts right now!" Sora added.

"So what are you waiting for?" Knuckles asked. "The Heartless are nearly defeated here. Tails and I can handle the rest of them. Sora, you and the others should go after the Nobodies!"

Sora nodded, and then used his Keyblade to open a keyhole. He jumped through it, followed by Sonic, Shadow, and Riku."

"You're not gonna win, Xemnas!"

* * *

**T.A.R.N.S.:** Woot! We are getting there! I can hardly wait 'til the next chapter! Anyway, please review and tell me what you thought! (Nyoshi took the day off, lol.)


	8. Battle in Triplicate

Xemnas and Vexen were waiting when Saix returned. The Emeralds had been arranged in a circle on the floor, with a spot left for the green Emerald.

Saix exited a portal a moment later, and held up the green Chaos Emerald for the others to see.

Xemnas nodded. "Put it down on the floor with the others."

Saix did, and then stepped off to the side. "Good luck." Vexen said as Xemnas stepped into the circle.

Xemnas took a deep breath, and then began, "The servers are the seven Chaos Emeralds. The Controller serves to unify the Chaos. Chaos is power enriched by the Heart." He paused, then continued. "Chaos Emeralds, grant me one wish. Give me the power to retrieve my heart from Kingdom Hearts."

The Emeralds lifted off the floor and began to spin around Xemnas.

"Xemnas! Stop!" The three Nobodies turned and saw Riku, Sora, Sonic, and Shadow racing towards them. But it was too late.

The Emeralds spun faster and faster around Xemnas, who braced himself as he felt the power surge. There was a blinding flash of light, and when they could see again, Xemnas was floating above the ground. His coat was now gold-colored, and a gold aura surrounded him.

"Stop him!" Sonic ordered, and the four heroes raced forward.

Xemnas flew up toward Kingdom Hearts, and vanished into it, as Saix and Vexen, both holding their respective weapons, appeared to block the heroes' route to the Chaos Emeralds.

"Sonic, you and Sora use the Chaos Emeralds to stop Xemnas." Shadow said.

"Shadow and I can handle these two." Riku added.

Sonic nodded. Sora dodged around the Nobodies as Sonic curled into a ball and jumped over them, and both entered the Emerald circle.

"Ever use Chaos Emeralds before?" Sonic asked.

"No." Sora replied.

Sonic grinned. "Brace yourself."

In a repeat of what had happened to Xemnas, the Chaos Emeralds lifted off the floor, and began to spin around them. There was another blinding flash of light, and then Sonic and Sora reappeared. Sonic's eyes had turned red, and he was glowing gold. Sora was surrounded by a gold aura, and his Keyblade was glowing gold.

"Let's go stop Xemnas!" Sora exclaimed.

Sonic nodded his agreement, and the two of them took off after Xemnas.

Meanwhile, Shadow and Riku faced Saix and Vexen.

"I'll take Vexen." Riku said as he pulled out his Keyblade.

"And I'll take Saix." Shadow told him.

"Watch out." Riku told him. "That guy can lose his mind in battle."

Shadow smirked. "I can handle him." With that, he homing attacked Saix, sending both of them far away from Riku and Vexen.

* * *

"Sonic Wind!" The blue barrage of power sent Xemnas flying back, but he reappeared in a flash of light.

Sora flew past Sonic, and started attacking Xemnas with his Keyblade. Xemnas countered or blocked the blows with his Aerial Blades.

"Chaos Spear!" Sonic shouted as he sent a barrage of gold Chaos energy at Xemnas. The blasts hit Xemnas straight on, but the Nobody was unharmed.

"With the power of these gems, I'm invincible." Xemnas boasted. "You won't be able to stop me this time."

"We'll see about that." Sora said as he charged at Xemnas.

Saix studied the black hedgehog standing in front of him. "You have betrayed the Organization, Daxsowh. You turned out just like Roxas." Saix added, bitterness evident in his voice. "Xemnas was so sure Roxas would help us retrieve our hearts, but he didn't. He betrayed us. Just like you, Daxsowh."

"You used me to achieve your own ends." Shadow countered. "And my name isn't Daxsowh, its Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog."

Saix held up his sword. The six small points on the round end of the sword jutted out and became larger.

"Shadow…Daxsowh," Saix said as he examined the spikes on his sword. "Different name, same fate." With that, he charged at Shadow and swung his sword out at the hedgehog's neck.

* * *

Riku swung the Keyblade around and hit Vexen's shield head on. He repeatedly whacked the shield, but nothing happened.

Riku jumped back as and ice spike came up through the floor, then was forced to run as more spikes followed him. They sank away, and then Riku ran back towards Vexen. He swung the Keyblade out, but Vexen blocked the blow with his shield.

* * *

Shadow jumped out of the way as Saix swung the sword at his head, then curled into a ball and rolled out of the way as Saix slammed the sword down into the ground.

"Moon, shine down!!" Saix said, then sent multiple small balls of energy at Shadow. The balls created a group of small explosions that knocked Shadow back.

"You're mine!" Saix nearly screamed as he charged at Shadow.

* * *

Sora repeatedly struck at Xemnas, but to no avail.

"Chaos Spear!" Sonic flew forward as fast as he could and shot multiple Chaos Spears at Xemnas. Sora moved out of the way as Xemnas was thrown back by the Chaos Spears.

* * *

Riku swung the Keyblade at Vexen again, but he blocked the attack with his shield.

_Every attack I try he can block. _Riku considered. Then another thought occurred to him. _But he doesn't have eyes on the back of his head! _

With that thought in mind, Riku jumped around Vexen and started attacking him from behind.

* * *

Shadow ducked as Saix made another swipe at his head, then curled into a ball and rolled away as Saix tried again to hit him.

_What is wrong with this guy?_ Shadow wondered. _Riku said he could lose his mind, but this is ridiculous._

"Moon, shine down!" Saix shouted.

"Oh boy." Shadow muttered as he jumped out of the way of another attack. _I'm getting tired of running. But what can I do to him?_

Then it hit him. A surge of Chaos Energy.

_Chaos Energy. _Shadow grinned maliciously. _That just might do the trick._

He stopped running and turned to face Saix. "Can you feel it?" Shadow asked the Nobody. "You probably can't, but I can." Shadow grinned again and looked at Kingdom Hearts. "Chaos Emeralds, shine down!"

Saix looked on in shock as Shadow suddenly started to glow gold. "Let's even out the odds." Shadow said, then he flew full speed towards Saix.

* * *

Riku repeatedly hit Vexen in the back, then was forced away as Vexen threw another ice attack at him.

He dodged the ice attack and the shield Vexen swung at him, and then returned and started to hit Vexen in the back. A few hits later, and Vexen was on the ground.

"I win." Riku announced.

_I wonder how the others are doing…_

* * *

"Chaos Spear!" Saix went flying back as Shadow's attack, now more powerful than ever, hit him.

Saix pulled himself to his feet and raced back towards Shadow. He swung his sword with all his might and hit Shadow dead-on in the chest.

Shadow went flying back and landed in a deep trench.

Saix looked pleased, but suddenly his expression changed.

Shadow stood up in the trench, completely unharmed.

"Not possible." Saix hissed.

"Completely possible," Shadow replied as he homing attacked Saix, sending the Nobody flying back.

As he flew back, Saix lost his grip on his sword, and it went flying out of his hand. He hit the wall hard, and then slumped to the floor, bracing himself on his hands and knees.

"Just like Roxas," Saix panted. "You betrayed us just like Roxas, Daxsowh."

"No one uses me." Shadow told him.

_Alright Sonic, I hope you're almost done…_

* * *

There was a momentary lull in the battle, and Sonic and Sora used the moment to regroup.

"Nothing we hit him with is working." Sora told Sonic.

"Yeah, but then again, nothing he hits us with is working, either." Sonic told him.

Sora looked up and saw Xemnas flying back towards them again. "Here he comes."

"I got an idea," Sonic announced. "Let me see your Keyblade."

Sora extended the Keyblade to Sonic, who put his hand on top of Sora's so that they were both holding the Keyblade.

"Xemnas may be using the power of the Chaos Emeralds, but Chaos is power enriched by the heart." Sonic told him.

"And Xemnas is a Heartless." Sora caught on.

"But we have hearts." Sonic grinned. "Follow my lead." The two of them held up the Keyblade, and Sonic began, "The servers are the seven Chaos Emeralds. The controller serves to unify the Chaos. Chaos is power, enriched by the Heart.

"Chaos is power, enriched by the heart." Sora echoed, then they said it together.

Chaos is power, enriched by the heart!"

The tip of the Keyblade started to glow brighter, and then it was surrounded by a glowing gold circle that extended out along the edge of the key. But this time, inside the gold circle was the outline of a gold heart. A moment later a ray of gold energy shot out of the tip of the Keyblade, and hit Xemnas dead on.

When the energy blast stopped, Xemnas had lost the power of the Chaos Emeralds. He fell through the floor and out of Kingdom Hearts.

"We won!" Sora cheered.

Sonic grinned, then told Sora, "C'mon, let's go finish this."

* * *

Back in the room below, the four heroes confronted Xemnas, as Saix and Vexen had already left.

"It seems we have been beaten again." Xemnas said. "But you can rest assured; we will get our hearts back." And then he was gone.

Sonic grinned as Sora and Riku high-fived each other, and Shadow stood there with his eyes closed and his arms crossed over his chest.

"We got Shadow back, got the Chaos Emeralds back, stopped the villains, not a bad day's work, if you ask me."

* * *

**T.A.R.N.S.:** Sorry if the battles scenes seem lacking...I'm really not good when it comes to battle scenes. I can see it in my head, but it's hard to write it down.

**Nyoshi:** Anyway, please review and join us next time as we wrap things up!


	9. Wrapping Things Up

The scene was a ballroom in Disney Castle. The event was the celebration of Sonic and Sora's victory.

Sora, returning from the refreshments table with two glasses of punch, one for him and the other for Kairi, looked around. Everyone had come.

Sonic and the others had come from Earth, bringing a pink hedgegirl known as Amy Rose with them. King Mickey Mouse, Donald, Goofy, and Minnie were there, along with Sora, Riku, and Kairi. Even Axel had shown up, invited by Riku as a 'Thank-you' for the help.

"Well, you guys did it." Mickey said as he walked up to Sora.

Sora gave a cocky smirk. "I knew we could."

"Of course, we had some help." Riku, who had heard the conversation, added.

Sonic put his arms behind his head and leaned against the wall. "That's what I'm here for."

Shadow, leaning against a wall on the other side of the room, snorted.

"Hey," Sonic stood up straight and pointed at the red and black hedgehog. "We saved you!"

"Only because you got in my way." Shadow retorted.

"To bad we missed it." Donald quickly cut in before the fight got any worse.

"What did Xemnas want, anyway?" Goofy asked.

"Long story short," Riku began. "Xemnas heard about the power of the Chaos Emeralds, and decided that he could use them to help regain his heart. But the Chaos Emeralds were on Earth, so he decided to go to Earth and take the Chaos Emeralds."

Axel, still glancing around as though he expected Saix to show up any minute and drag him back to Castle oblivion, continued the story. "While he was there, he decided to try Vexen's latest weapon, a dark Keyblade that could turn someone into a Heartless. Daxsowh…er…Shadow, was in the wrong place at the wrong time, so he was the one Xemnas tested the Keyblade on."

"Once Xemnas realized that Shadow could control the power of the Chaos Emeralds, he decided that Shadow would also be the most the likely candidate to retrieve the Emeralds." Tails added.

"Shadow brought the first six Emeralds, then Axel intervened, and told him to ask Riku about the dark Keyblade Organization XIII was using. He did, and Sora was able to change him back to normal." Sonic said. "But Saix took the seventh Emerald, and sent a load of Heartless for us to defeat."

"We defeated most of them, then Knuckles and Tails volunteered to defeat the rest so Sonic, Riku, Shadow and I could go after Saix and the others." Sora continued.

"We tracked them to Kingdom Hearts, where Xemnas used the power of the Chaos Emeralds to turn super, then left to retrieve his heart. Sonic and Sora turned super from the power of the Chaos Emeralds, and battled Xemnas. Meanwhile, Riku battled Vexen, and I battled Saix. We defeated the Heartless." Shadow supplemented the story.

"Then we took the Chaos Emeralds back to Sonic's world and scattered them." Sora finished.

"And then we all came back here for the sweet party." Sonic grinned.

Shadow gave the blue hedgehog an un-amused look.

"A genius plot." Mickey commented. "Fortunately, Xemnas was defeated before he could do anymore damage."

"So what now?" Amy, who had been talking with Kairi, asked.

"Well, Sora and Kairi and I are going back to Destiny Island." Riku said.

"And we gotta get back to Earth." Sonic said. "I wonder what kind of evil plot Dr. Eggman cooked up while we were gone."

"I hate goodbyes." Kairi sighed.

"Yeah, but anytime you guys come visit Earth, make sure to stop by and see us." Sonic said.

"We'll have to come sometime." King Mickey said. "I've never visited Earth before."

"Then you definitely gotta come." Sonic said. "I can show you all the sights, and all the coolest places on the planet."

"You've seen the whole planet?" Kairi asked.

"Almost." Sonic replied. "I have to do something in my off hours."

"Yeah, this is nice and all, but I gotta get outta here before Saix finds me." Axel spoke up. "Later, people." One black portal later, the pyrokinetic Nobody had vanished.

"Donald, I'm sure Sonic and the others are ready to go home." Mickey told the court magician. "Why don't you make a portal that can take them back to Earth?"

"Okay." Donald agreed. With a wave of his staff, he made a portal.

"Good." Knuckles said as he set down his cup of punch. "I have to get back to the Master Emerald." With that, he jumped through the portal. Tails followed a moment later.

"Him and his Master Emerald, I tell you." Shadow muttered.

Amy went next, but stopped just short of the portal to speak to Kairi.

"Don't forget to visit soon, Kairi." Amy reminded her. "We can visit the mall, and the spa, and have a lot of fun while we wait for our boyfriends to come back from saving the world."

"I'll try to visit real soon." Kairi promised. "I have just the right outfit in mind for you that's sure to get Sonic to pay more attention to you, like a good boyfriend should!"

"WHAT!?" Sonic fairly screamed as Amy jumped through the portal. "When was this decided?!"

"Better watch out, Sonic," Sora grinned.

"Yeah, runnin' from Amy is a full time job." Sonic said. "Oh well, at least it gives me something else to do in my off-hours. Come visit us soon, you guys!" Sonic said, then he jumped through the portal.

Shadow exhaled loudly, then turned and walked towards the portal. Halfway there, he stopped, and without turning around said, "Thanks for the help."

"That's what we're here for." Riku told him.

Shadow nodded and continued towards the portal.

Sora however, couldn't resist. Just before Shadow stepped through the portal, he called out, "But be sure and watch out for Nobodies with evil looking Keyblades."

"Thank you, Sora," Shadow returned dryly. "I had no idea."

With that, Shadow jumped through the portal, which closed behind him.

Donald made a new portal back to Destiny Islands as Mickey told Sora, "You guys did a great job."

"Thanks," Sora said cockily.

"C'mon," Riku said as he dragged Sora towards the portal.

"See you later." Kairi told everyone as she jumped through the portal.

"Yeah, later guys," Sora said as he and Riku followed Kairi.

* * *

And that is the story of how Sonic the Hedgehog and Sora of Kingdom Hearts teamed up to save not one world, but many worlds, and the story of their adventures on the way.

The End

* * *

**T.A.R.N.S.:** And with that, we wrap up Kingdom Emeralds. Anyway, thanks to my loyal reviews (You know who you are. :D) And to everyone, please review and tell me how I did! L8R!


End file.
